


Thank You, Captain!

by Queen_Slytherin07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Captain Levi, F/M, LEWD, OC, Smut, Top Levi, attack on titan - Freeform, power hungry levi, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Slytherin07/pseuds/Queen_Slytherin07
Summary: This is another story I was requested to write on Tumblr. It has to do with a dominating power hungry Captain Levi. Please let me know what yall think!





	Thank You, Captain!

The door slammed hard and Sayeko grinned to herself. She turned around and was face to face with her Captain. Captain Levi stared at the beautiful woman, taking in how she looked in nothing but one of his best shirts. He growled softly and walked to her. 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked, his voice low. “I had that shirt hanging up for a reason.” Sayeko looked into his cold eyes, hers were absolutely filled with need. She loved it when the Captain was angry with her. It made the sex incredible. 

“Oh, I know you did.” She was ready for the hard crash of his lips on hers. 

“You’re going to learn some respect, Sayeko.” He grabbed her hips and turned her around, pushing her head onto his desk. He pushed up the bottom of the shirt, exposing her bare ass to him. Keeping her head and body pinned down, he slowly ran his pointer finger along her slick opening. 

“Mmm, Levi.” Sayeko moaned. 

“What was that?” Levi brought his face close to hers, still running his fingers along her opening, occasionally touching that little bundle of nerves.

“Captain Levi, that feels so good.” He smirked down and her and straightened up, sliding two fingers deep into her. “C-Captain Levi!” Levi licked his lips and leaned his head back, feeling the uncomfortable tightness in his pants. He couldn’t help but get aroused at the way Sayeko called out his name and rank. Especially when he had her completely at his mercy. He got down on his knees and keeping his fingers deep in her, he started running his tongue along her clit, causing her to arch her back and moan loudly. “Oh yes! Captain Levi! Yes!” He smirked again and started flicking his tongue while also inserting another finger.

“Tell me how that feels, Sayeko.” He purred. Sayeko could barely talk. No matter how many times she found herself in this position, the things that Captain Levi could do with his tongue never ceased to amaze her. 

“I-it feels ah-ah-” Levi sped up his fingers movements and Sayeko cried out. “It feels amazing, Captain Levi!” Levi removed his fingers and held tightly onto Sayeko’s ass as he continued to devour her. “Ah, oh yes. Ca-Captain L-Levi. That feels so GOOD!” She started shuddering as Levi was able to bring her to orgasm so quickly. He stood and began to undo his pants as he looked down at Sayeko’s warm body. She was so beautiful to him, he couldn’t stand it. Once his pants were off, he stood directly behind Sayeko. 

“Who does your body belong to, Sayeko?” Levi asked in a sexy whisper that caused goosebumps to erupt all over Sayeko’s body. He started rubbing her still wet and eager pussy. 

“You Captain Levi. Only you.” He leaned back up and rubbed his hard cock against her.

“That’s a good girl.” He continued to tease Sayeko, not fully entering her which was driving her crazy. “You want this hard cock, don’t you?” She pushed her ass against him but he was too smart to fall for it and he pulled away.

“Yes, Captain Levi. Please give it to me.” She begged for her Captain to enter her. “I want it, Captain Levi.” Levi smiled at her and gave her what he wanted. 

He gave it to her so hard.

“G-God! Yes, Captain Levi! Fill me up, please!” Levi used his incredible ab power to thrust hard into Sayeko’s tight pussy. He pounded into her so hard, the desk started moving. With every single one of the Captain’s thrust, the desk moved a inch or so closer to the wall. 

“Who owns this pussy, Sayeko?” Sayeko opened her mouth to answer, but Levi pounded into her, rendering her speech impossible. She tried to answer again, but the Captain did the same thing again and her responses came out as unintelligible moans. “Come on, Sayeko. Tell me who owns this pussy I’m pounding into.” He pounded into her faster and Sayeko could barely get her answer out.

“C-C-CAP-TAIN L-L-L-L-EVI!! She screamed. 

“That’s a good girl. Now, I want to hear who is the only person allowed to fuck you like this, the only man who can dominate this pussy, every single time I pound into you.” He thrust into her and she screamed his name. He pounded into her again, pulling another scream from her. He pounded into her so many times, she almost couldn’t keep up with him.

“CAP-TAIN LE-VI! CAP-TAIN LE-VI!” He grinned down at her again. 

“You’re God damn right, Sayeko.” He started to speed up and caused Sayeko to dissolve into nothing but a squirming bundle of nerves. She couldn’t remember how many times she came. Captain Levi’s cock had that power over her. He couldn’t help but to exhale sharply at the feel of his long hard cock fully submerged in Sayeko’s warm pussy.

“Y-YES! O-OH CAPTAIN LEVI! TH-TH-THANK YOU! I L-LOVE IT, SO MU-MUCH!” Levi pounded into Sayeko a few more times before he blew his load deep into her. He breathed heavily above her, looking down at her soft body which was covered in a sheen of sweat. He let out a great big sigh and went to pull his pants back up. 

“You need to fix my desk, Sayeko.” He said with his back to her, doing up his pants.

“Yes, Captain Levi.” Captain Levi turned toward her slightly and nodded. “Oh and Captain?” He stopped with his door on the handle. “Thank you so much for this, Captain Levi.” He turned around to face her and he gave her the softest of smiles.

“You’re welcome, Sayeko.”


End file.
